roatfandomcom-20200215-history
Frost-Kalian Republic
"My country, 'tis of thee." The Frost-Kalian Republic is one of the great powers that emerged following the fall of the Republic of Sol. The Equal Union The Frost-Kalian Republic is, in theory, an equal and democratic union. In reality, only the inhabitants of the Sirius system (roughly 40% of the Republic’s population) are legally allowed to register to vote. Frost and Kalia, the two principle planets of the Republic, each have incredibly dangerous levels of sovereignty independent of the Union. They each field their own militaries, have their own secret services, have their own lower houses, and speak significantly different dialects of the English language. Each of the two primary planets are metropolises of unbelievable, home to hundreds of billions of people. In order to sustain such ecuminopoli, the colonial worlds of the Republic are extremely rural, dedicated to mining and farming enough to supply the core worlds. The colonies have no representation in the Republican parliament, and are administered by a Governor General appointed by the President of Frost-Kalia. However, the President and Parliament are not all powerful. Frost and Kalia have ultimate veto power over any and all federal actions, and they hold a knife to the throat of any presidential hopeful. The Glory of Old Before the collapse of the Republic, two twin worlds sat in the backwaters of human space. One of those worlds was the final legacy of an old Earthern empire. The other was descended from that empire’s greatest child, which eclipsed it. The planets existed in peace, their large populations supported by the immense power of the Republic of Sol. But one day, sick of Terran corruption, Cradoniana rejected Sol and its laws. This marked the beginning of the Republic’s end, and thus, the end of the Sirius system’s prosperity. Frost and Kalia, the worlds that orbited the twin suns, quickly signed the “Act of Federation”, and the Republic of Frost-Kalia was born. In order to support their immense population and industrialisation, the lower classes of the Republic were quickly conscripted into a mass colonisation force, and un-prospected systems surrounding the Sirius system were settled by the new union, in an attempt to gather the resources needed to sustain the heartland. A space station was built in Sirius to house the Senate, as well as act as a capital city. To this day, no reform to the Act of Confederation has passed through the Senate of Frost-Kalia, all such reforms having been shot down by planetary veto. The Imperial Republic Frost-Kalian democracy and wealth is reliant on its vast ‘colonial empire’ and sphere of influence. Without it, it is nothing. For this reason, Frost-Kalia is one of the most hawkish of the major powers. The federal government will pounce at any opportunity to expand its sphere or its Empire, and will often push for aggressive and militaristic actions to be taken by the League of States. However, conflicting interests between Frost-Kalia, and the federal government may prove difficult for the diplomatic team to deal with. Category:Great Powers